Ultraman Protego
Ultraman Protego is an extremely powerful ultra that protects the parodies, he has an intense rivalry with Ultraman Exterminus. History 10,000 years ago, a strong warrior called Exterminus invaded the Land of Parodies and destroyed their land, then the Parody war started, the war killed Karategod, Martialgod and Nukah and most of the Parodies, Ultraman Ored told the parodies to calm down and heals the damaged Ultras by using his new form, Medic, uses Yullian and Mother of Ultra's powers, the citizens of Land of Parody started praying, their prayers awakened the legendary, first king, Ultraman Protego, Protego went to the king's chamber and took the "Code of Parody" and, he read it and masters the skills in 1 hour, Protego uses "Paroking Moon shower" and shoots Exterminus, Exterminus was too injured to fight, so he got away. Protego swore to repel every enemy that invades the Land of Parodies and went on a slumber, he was a legendary hero to the parodies.. Ultra Fight Dai Asao Orio Dai Asao Orio created King's Staff and transforms into Ultraman Protego,Protego was reawakanes and fought the parody killers,gaining back his name as the "King of Parodies". Parody Garrison formation Ultraman Protego was one of the founding members of the Parody Garrison, and offered the Land of Parodies to his new allies as the organization's base of operations. Since then he has become a notable member of the Parody Garrison's leadership, being, fittingly enough, comparable to Father of Ultra to most members of the group. Forms - Legend of Parodies= Legend of Parodies This is Protego's evolved form after going on a slumber,hearing prayers from the citizens awoken him,the prayers evolved him to a wiser,stronger form,due to Protego being older,his powers were limited,but his powers were stronger,his powers ties with Exterminus's powers Techniques *Paroking Moon Ray: Shoots Paroking Ray but 2x stronger *Paroking Moon Shower: shoots meteors from the moon that can deal a massive damage *Paroking Moon Heal: Heals his teammates to the maximium *Paroking Moon Heal Code: This healing power is so powerful that it can revive a 100 year-old corpse *Blind Cloak: throws his cloak that can blind enemies - Ultimate Evolution= Ultimate Evolution This is the result of hope and belief, while the parody garrison are in danger, his powers are limited, Protego chanted the spell of hope, the power of hope is trusted on him and became a hope to the parody garrison. In this form, his healing stats increased tremendously, basically invincible. Techniques *God Paroking Moon Ray: Shoots Paroking moon ray but 5x stronger. *God Paroking Moon Shower: Shoots small parts from all the suns from the universe, not used that much due the suns from other solar systems are different, meaning that all suns/stars has different sizes, and the small parts will sometimes be bigger than usual, and the heat are more intense or weaker in other places. *God Paroking solar heal: The heal is so strong that it can heal instantly *God Paroking solar revive: He can revive anyone, but only can be used for 10 times before his energy ends, He will need to wait for 240 hours to fully recharge his energy *twinkle twinkle I’m a genie: Shame on him, he can be a genie to grant people wishes - Anathium Overflow= Anathium Overflow Protego went for an adventure in a planet that is known to drive people insane, he went there, and found a secret artifact that was brought to this planet by a mentally insane being, the secret artifact was called the Anathium’s Door, he used it and was overflowed with powers of Anathium and ran out of control. This form is extremely powerful as it uses more Anathium powers and can traumatize Protego. This form is incredibly dangerous and can drive Protego insane, he lost his sanity completely in this form, prolonged usage results insanity and death. he was exiled from the parody garrison after this. This form is needed to transform into Mastery of Fate Techniques *'Anathium Attack': Attacks an enemy with quick reflexes *'Anathium Overrun': Uses Anathium and unleashes a great energy of Anathium and releases a wild impact on enemies *'Overflow': He can free himself from his pain by overflowing his Anathium Timer and returns back to his original form - Mastery of Fate= Mastery of Fate After getting traumatized by the powers of Anathium, he purified it and got back to the Parody Garrison and returned as the general of Parody Garrison, this form is his ultimate form and his strongest form. This form is able to purify the assets of Anathium, such as purifying his Anathema form to this form, this form is great and powerful on attacks and specialized in defense due to its strong armor Techniques *'Mastery Big Cannon': shoots a strong ray that deals big blows to its enemies *'Mastery Smart Bullets': The bullets head to the direction to its targets, can also chase the target *'Mastery Attack': Attacks enemy with quick reflexes and powerful blows *'Mastery Overrun': Unleashes his full power and uses wild impacts to defeat enemies with powerful blows. *'Heal Mastery': He have greater healing powers, while healing to himself is the same as Ultimate Evolution, he can also rapidly heal his allies without limits like healing himself *'Mastery Asteroids': A shower of Asteroids hits the enemy only, it does not affect things other than the target }} Category:Fan Ultras Category:Parodies Category:Parody Ultras Category:Zenonkou75 Category:Parody Ultras not from the Light of Madness